Protect Me
by Ravensbleeding
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were supposed to go in, take care of the stupid beast, and get out. Simple. Why did it all go so wrong?


So, I haven't exactly written much lately and I decided that I'd go and write something for Soul Eater because I do like it, I just don't watch it all that much...This isn't exactly a songfic, but, the whole time I was writing it I was listening to Placebo's Protect Me from What I Want, so, it's because of that song that I wrote this! (Yes, I'm a little obsessed with the song...leave me alone! *cries*)

So, just as a quick warning, this story is a little weird. There's no collecting a soul from a monster when it...uh...dies, I guess, because, well, this is a story and I can do what I please. So, I don't really want reviews telling me how I didn't do this or that or I didn't do it right, okay? Plus, this is fanfiction. I'm allowed to make things weird...occasionally...

Anyways, now that that's done with, read and enjoy. By the way, there aren't really any pairings so if you're looking for yaoi or something, it's not here.

I don't own Soul Eater or the characters or...much of anything really. Oh, no, I own the lemonade in the fridge. Yay me!

* * *

Maka slashed through the beast, watching it turn black and fall to the ground in a puddle of black mush. She stepped back, shocked, as the black mush sank into the floor. There was no red soul to claim from the monster she'd slain. "There's something wrong," she whispered.

"Maka, look!" The girl looked up, watching the giant black cloud rise above her. Her mouth opened and she stepped back, aghast and in awe. It wasn't supposed to do that. It was supposed to vanish and Soul would eat the soul and everything would be fine. This wasn't supposed to…

Black Star yanked her back as the black cloud descended right where she had been, seeming to eat through the floor. "What the hell is that?!" she screamed, her grip on Soul tightening.

"Whatever it is, it's coming back! Maka, move!" The blue-haired boy shoved her out of the way and dived just as the black thing sailed through the air where they had been. The assassin jumped up and raced to Maka, grabbing her arm and tugging her towards the only exit. "We've got to get out of here!"

The blonde girl cast a glance behind her and gasped. The whole room was being sucked towards the black cloud, like it was some kind of black hole. "Oh my God," she breathed, stopping a second. And then a particularly hard tug on her arm from Black Star sent her running again.

"Kid!" Black Star yelled as they raced towards the boy. "We've got to get out of here! Maka did something and we're all gonna die if we don't get out!" He managed to latch hold of Kid's arm as they passed him and tugged him along as well.

Both Kid and Maka looked behind them as a terrible roar broke through the temple. The black cloud was making its way towards them, sucking up anything its path. From in front of them, a massive shield flew overhead and into the blackness, where it seemed to dissolve upon contact.

"It's getting closer," Maka heard Kit whisper. "We'll never get away at this rate. Whatever it is, it'll get to us before we can leave." The boy looked quiet and contemplative as Black Star pulled them along. As they neared the third room they'd come across, Kid jerked out of Black star's grasp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" both him and Maka yelled, stopping.

He turned to them, his eyes hard and cold. "Just go," he said, standing still as the black cloud slowly made its way through the previous room. The temple's shaking grew harder and the parts that weren't being sucked up were collapsing around the group.

"Come on Kid, this isn't funny!" Maka yelled, jerking forward to get to Kid, but was stopped as a giant chunk of ceiling fell and blocked half the narrow passageway. "No!" she screamed, running and trying to pull the broken pieces away so Kid could get through. "Help me!" she screamed at her blue-haired teammate.

They could see Kid staring at them from the other side, his head still visible above the rubble. "Just go," he said, nodding at Black Star.

The boy slung Maka over his shoulder and ran, pausing only to look back over his shoulder as he reached the next room. Kid stared back at them, the black cloud in the background looming closer. And then the assassin turned back and ran again, trying to make up for the time they'd lost.

Maka kept eye contact with Kid the whole time, trying to search for any expression other than the emptiness she found there. She tried to blink away the forming tears but one slid down her cheek as the darkness reached Kid. The last thing Maka saw was his eyes, golden and bright, as the darkness swallowed him whole.

* * *

Okay, so yeah, weird...anyways, I'm sure you're wondering why Kid stayed behind, right? Well, he figured that nonliving things didn't have much affect on the creature/thing, but if he let it eat him, then hopefully it would stop and savor him long enough for Maka and Black Star and Soul (who seemed to disappear from the story - my bad) to escape.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and now please click the little review button because that would make me happy and we all want me to be happy, right? Right.

Well, have a nice day, evening, love life, whatever it is you want to be nice!


End file.
